Something grey
by Natalie73377337
Summary: Elena's living her boring life with Stefan, the need a thrill, more excitement. And then Damon shows up. And everything changed.
1. Pilot

Where did her life go..? She wanted to travel the world, never suddle down.. but now Elena just stood there, frozen and looked down at the man before her, standing on one knee, holding a ring in his hand.

_"So.. Will you?"_ Stefan asked with his sparkling green eyes.

_"I.. I..will.." _The word just escaped her mouth and she couldn't stop them, even though she wanted. The truth was, she had started to doubt her love for him. But what else could she say? She didn't wanna hurt the man in front of her.

A wide smile turned up on Stefan's face as he heard the words, he grabbed her hand gently and put the ring on her finger before he kissed her madly with a slight too much tongue, he slipped his hand down under her shirt and cupped her breast. Elena pushed him away quick..

_"I'm tired, aren't you?" _Then she waddled away leaving him there shocked.

She changed and got into bed, cuddling under the blanket.

_"Elena.. " _She heard a charming, strange voice, she opened her eyes and saw him.. He was lying on top of her, the sexiest person she had ever seen. The strange man had a little messy dark hair and ocean blue eyes. He was perfect.

_"Who are you..? What's happening? " _The confused brunette asked..

The man laughed slightly at her confused look..

_" Damon." _He said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

_" Why are you, we.. naked? .. " .. _Damon didn't answer he just started showering her neck and chest with kisses. A pleasure moan came out from Elena's mouth.

_" I'm dreaming.. Stefan proposed to me and I'm just a little ... " _She got interrupted..

_" Elena, this is not a dream. " _

_" Then what is it..? "_

_" It's a nightmare. "_ He said with a cold voice, veins came out around his eyes, he opened his mouth and showed his fangs.

_" No! " _She yelled terrified, the handsome man digged in to her flesh.

Elena woke up at the moment she would die in her dream, she was sweaty and breathless. She looked around and saw Stefan sleeping next to her. She sighed in relief but she was still a little disappointed. She wasn't sure why but she kind off missed the guy who appeared only for a minute in her dream, and who even bit her. She lied down a buried her face in her pillow. She turned around and looked at Stefan, a deep sigh escaped her mouth again. She loved the man next to her and she knew it, but he wasn't enough for her. Elena wanted adventure, someone who could challenge her and Stefan wasn't that person.

The sun shined through the window and danced on her tanned skin. She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after her dream even though she was exhausted. She looked at Stefan and whispered his name, he didn't hear her. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, she undressed and walked into the shower. Elena thought about her dream, what did it meant..

_" It was just a dream Elena.. " _She told herself quietly.

Suddenly Stefan jumped in the shower. Naked aswell, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

_" Hi darling.. " _He whispered in her ear, it made her shiver. She didn't like it at all, his breath in her neck. Elena always loved that but something had changed..

" _I called our friends.. Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and everyone.. Told them the good news.. " _Stefan said softly, moving a hand to her ass. It didn't make her happy, they where HER friends.. and HER brother, of course she wanted to tell them. She wanted to slap him.

_" I called my brother to, I don't think that you will like him but his family you know.. " _He now grabbed her ass and turned her around, facing him. His brother? She didn't knew he had a brother.. Elena was furious, she didn't even notice him making a move on her.

In a heartbeat he lift her up against the shower wall and kissed her wildly. She returned his kiss but she didn't want to sleep with him, he weren't the type of man who was great in bed, but she didn't have an excuse to not have sex with her future husband. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giving him access to her. She felt his manhood thrusting in to her, it wasn't a bad feeling but it didn't feel good either. He wasn't able to be with her for long either, after only 4min he exploded inside her and pulled himself away. She wasn't even close to getting an orgasm. She walked out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

_" What did everyone said when you told them about us.. ? " _She asked.

_" They got really happy, I invited them for dinner tonight so we could celebrate. " _He said gently.

_" Didn't you maybe thought that I wanted to tell some of my friends, or my brother!? " _She threw up the words with a cold and angry voice.

_" I'm sorry.. did you wanna call them? " _

She felt like exploding of anger, how couldn't he understand that she was upset? But she didn't wanna fight now.. She was to tired

_" I'm sorry babe, I overreacted.. " _She simply said.. But she didn't meant it, at all.

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it showed 7.30pm. She opened her closet and took a tight-skinned dark blue dress, she dropped the towel and got dressed. No time to fix my hair, she thought as she took a pair of black high-heeled shoes. She walked out of her bedroom and smashed the door closed.

_" Can't I get a goodbye kiss? " _She heard Stefan yell after her, but she didn't care. She half runned downstairs and got in the car, she drove like a mad man to work. She wasn't really that in a hurry, she had 20min and the drive took 10. But something told her that there was something there, waiting for her. When the brunette got to work and stepped out of her car she looked around, looking for something, someone.. but she didn't know who.

She walked inside the building, waved to everyone and stepped in to the elevator. It was a pretty fancy building, it was huge, modern, and the elevators where made of glass. The brunette had never been afraid of heights so she walked to the glass wall and rested her hand on it, looked out. Her eye spotted a man, sitting in a coffee shop. He looked very alike the man from her dream, of course she couldn't see much of him, they where pretty far way from each other, but Elena thought she saw him looking back. It felt like looking into his soul..

_" It's not him.. he only existed in my dream. " _She mumbled..

_" Er.. excuse me? " _Someone said, scaring Elena, she jumped terrified before turning around and facing her assistant Hayley.

_" Holy crap! You scared me.. " _She said while letting out a sound of relief.

_" Sorry ma'am, and who only exists in your dreams? If you don't mind me asking... " _

_" Oh, it's no-one. I just thought I saw someone who looked like someone who doesn't exist. " _Elena said, then realizing how dumb that sounded.

They got up to their floor and Elena walked to her office, the rest of the day was just paperwork after paperwork.. when the clock finally was 5pm she could go home, when she got to her car she saw Damon again, or the man who said his name was Damon in her dream. He was talking to two guys in suits. Elena just shoke her head and got in to her car..

_" It's not him.. It's not him... " _She repeated to herself in her dream while driving home. When she saw Stefan's car parked outside she was kind off hoping that he was not home, that he had gone shopping or something without his car. But he was there, making dinner. A large dinner.

_" Are we gonna eat all that?.. " _She asked when she saw the food.

_" No darling, were having guests, I told you that before, in the shower.. " _

_" Yeah, I forgot.. " _She admitted, Elena didn't really want to have a ' mini-party ' or what this was, she just wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed, not dreaming of extremely handsome strangers having their way with her.

_" I'm gonna go and get dressed.. They'll be here any minute.." _He said while walking upstairs..

_" Typical Stefan move not to think that I might wanna have some time to change.. "_ She mumbled angry

_" You could have left job earlier and get some time to get pretty " _He responded.

_" Or you could have planned to have the dinner 30min later, you know when I get of work! And thank you, for saying that I look good without makeup and fancy outfits! " _

_" Oh god, Please Elena.. Don't start to fight over nothing! "_

She was gonna yell at him but was interrupted by a knock on the door, she let out a heavy sigh and opened the door, there she saw pretty much everyone she loved.

_" Heey honey! I'm so happy to hear about you and Stefan.. " _The cheerful tone came from Caroline who marched inside and hugged her tightly.

The guest walked inside and congratulated her. She hugged everyone and smiled even thought she wasn't so sure that she was happy.

_" Stefan's getting dressed, he'll be down in a minute. You guys go and attack the buffé " _She said softly, and the guests did as they were told. But Elena didn't follow them into the kitchen, she just stood there, looking at the door like she was waiting for something, not knowing what. Then she heard another knock. Who could it be, everyone has already arrived.. she thought. A second knock was heard, she reached for the doorknob, she grabbed it and opened the door. There, before her was the man from her dream, this time he had clothes on him. A black leather jacket, dark jeans.. she felt feverish from looking into his baby blue eyes.

_" Damon.. " _Elena said with a shaky voice. Looking at him with sparkly eyes. He looked confused when she said his name. She felt almost like she was drawn to him. She took a step closer to him, reaching for his lips. Then Stefan showed up next to her. Breaking the tension.

_" This is my brother, Damon. " _


	2. Darkness

How was this even possible, to dream of someone you didn't know existed.. and his freakin' brother!?

_" Nice to meet you, Elena. " _Damon said while reaching out his hand for a shake. His voice was like honey for her ear. She took his hand and shook it, her hole body heated up by his touch.

_" Nice to meet you too.. " _She said along with a deep breath. It felt unreal.

_" Come inside, brother. We'll be in the kitchen. " _Stefan threw his arm around her waist and dragged her along with him to the kitchen. She escaped his grip and slipped into the living room, she fell down to the couch and looked at the guests talking, laughing. They where all so happy for her, that she was getting married with the man she loved. But she wasn't, she just wanted to run away from all off this. Elena had never believed in marriage, it wouldn't change anything.. it's just a piece of paper, right? Urgh! It felt like her head was going to explode.

_" Well, you sure look happy. " _She heard Damon said and looked at him with wide eyes. He was so beautiful. She wanted to kiss him, feel his warmth.

_" You called me Damon before.. " _He tilted his head and looked at her suspicious.

_" That is your name, right? " _, he nodded once before he answered..

_" How did you know my name? I would have remembered if I had met a woman like you before but I have never seen you in my life.. " _

A woman like me? What was that supposed to mean?

_" Stefan told me. And since everyone had already gotten here I assumed that it was you.. " _She shrugged, that story was believable, she thought.

Damon narrowed his eyes, he looked at the amazing woman in front of her.

_" Well, anyway.. Congratulations, you too deserve all the happiness in the world. " _He said with a big grin on his face. Damon was right, Elena had had some hard times in her life and she needed to be happy. Sadly marrying Stefan weren't the answer to make her sadness disappear. It was almost like he was creating her sorrows. She closed her eyes for a second before she faked a smile.

_" Thanks you. " _She said gently.

_" So, what do you do Damon? " _

_" Uhm.. actually, I'm a cop. " _

_" What? Wow, that must be exciting! " , _Damon nodded proudly.

_" I'm gonna go and talk to my brother.. " _He smiled and walked away. Elena groaned heavy and leaned back, she brushed her forehead. About two seconds later Bonnie sat in his place, looking at her.

_" Wow! That man is smoking hot! " _Bonnie smirked, Elena just shaked her head and let out a chuckle.

_" Yeah, he is... Listen Bonnie, I need to tell you something.. " _

_" Anything.. " _Bonnie smiled gently.

_" Eh.. I had this dream.. a sex dream actually.. " _Elena started, She could feel herself blushing when she said the words..

_" It was about Damon, and I don't understand how I could, I mean I had never met him before just now.. " _She looked at Bonnie with a miserable look.

_" Relax sweetie, I'm sure that you had seen some picture of him.. " _

_" Maybe, but what does it meen.. ? "_

_" Nothing, you're happy with Stefan, you're just having some wedding nearvs. " _Elena looked down.

_" Actually, I'm not so sure about that.. " _

_" Elena, what are you saying? " _

_" I.. I don't wanna marry Stefan.. " _She looked up at Bonnie.

A few hours later Stefan and Elena where cleaning up in the kitchen. Elena heard a beep from her pager. Her job included mostly paper works but she was actually studying to be a nurse. But last year she was in a car accident and her arm was totally destroyed, so they gave her an assistent to help her. Even though her arm had healed she kept her assistant, she really liked Hayley and it was good for her stress level to have some help.

_" I have to go.. " _She said and ran out to her car, she drove to her workplace. It didn't look like a hospital at all, just like a fancy building. She took the stairs, she ran upp to the floor and room she was called to. There stood the chief of medicine, Dr Lockwood.

_" I'm here.. what's up? " _

_" Nurse Gilbert. We have a triple murder, three of our best doctors have been beheaded "_ He said with a serious voice. Elena gulped, why was she called?

_" Why did you page me? "_

_" I heard that you we're gonna get married, that can be awfully expensive.. " _He started while playing with a pen..

_" If you do a few thing for us we could give you some extra cash.. " _

_" What are you talking about? What kind of things..? " _

_" If you would accept our offer we're gonna send you and an FBI agent to Paris to find our killer. " _She couldn't believe her eyes, but she was interested, she needed this thrill, and the money.

_" I'll do it. But why me? And why Paris? "_

_" Excellent! I'd rather not answer those questions. " _

_" Fine. And who is this agent? " _

The sound of a door opening interrupted her.

_" Well, here he is right now.. " _

She turned around to face him.

_" Damon? " _She said surprised..

_" You two know each other? " _Dr. Lockwood asked.

_" She's engaged to my brother.. " _He said with a half-smirk on his face that made her feel feverish. How could she be so attracted to a man?

_" How nice, here's your flight tickets, you'll be leaving in a week. " _Her chief gave them two tickets, it was first class.

When she got home she find a note.. she took it up and read it _" Welcome home honey. Come upstairs so we can get a little freaky. " _Her eyes where wide. What the hell was this? She walked upstairs, _" Stefan? " _She were exhausted, she walked to their room and saw Stefan lying naked on the bed.

_" Hi honey.. "_

_" Oh my god, Stefan! I'm really not in the mood for that now! " _

_" What? I thought that you wanted more romance.. " _

_" That is not romantic.. -.- And we need to talk.. " _She sat down on the bed and looked at him.

_" 'Kay, sup? "_

_" In a week I'm going to Paris.. I don't know how long I will be there.. " _

_" Wait What!? Why!? "_

_" There was a triple murder and they want me and an FBI agent to go there and investigate it.. " _

_" Who's this agent? And why you? " _

_" He wouldn't say why I'M going.. _

_And the agent.. Damon, Salvatore. " _

_" What, My brother? He's FBI ? And you're going to Paris, the most romantic city in the world WITH MY FUCKING BROTHER!? " _He yelled at her with a cold and angry voice.

_" Look Stefan, we need the money.. " _

_" YOU'RE NOT GOING! YOU'RE GONNA BE MY WIFE AND YOU'RE NOT GOING! "_

_" It's not your decision to make. I'm not you puppet. " _

Stefan looked like he was gonna explode, he raised his hand and slapped her, hard. She falled down from the bed, Elena felt warm tears falling down her cheek. How could he? She ran out from their room, downstairs and outside, she took up her phone and called Caroline.

_" You've_ reached Caroline Forbes I'm not home right now, leave a message after the beep! "

She weren't there.. Bonnie and Matt was out of town, she looked through her contacts and saw Damon's name. Her boss had given her his number in case they wanted to talk about their task. She took a deep breath and clicked on the number.

_" Damon here.. " _

She lost her breath, she didn't know what to say..

_" Hello.. ? " _

_" Hey.. It's Elena.. " _She said with a shaky voice.

_" Why are you.. is everything alright? " _

_" Not really, could I stay at your place for a few days? " _

_" Of course, but why? What happened? " _

_" Just, get here. "_

She hang up and sat down on the stairs by her house, it was raining, what a cliché, she thought. Elena actually liked the rain, but now it just felt sad. She heard a noise behind her, it was Stefan. He sat down next to her. She was terrified, she moved away from him.

_" Elena, I'm sorry.. " _He said like he had stole her coke bottle or something. She felt her eyes filling up with tears, she stood up and turned her back at him.

_" I'm really really sorry.. please just.. " _

_" How could you!? " _She yelled at him with tears streaming down from her eyes.

_" You are going to Paris with my brother, I freaked out, 'kay? " _

At that moment Damon arrived at their house, he stepped out of the car. Damon saw how upset Elena looked and he didn't know why, he barely know her but it felt like someone were cutting in his heart.

_" Damon..? " _Elena couldn't help herself from getting a weak, sad smile on her face as she saw him. She wanted to run and hug him, even though she didn't know him very well she felt this connection to him.

_" What's he doing here?.. " _Stefan asked with a cold tone.

Elena took a deep breath, _" Because I told him to come and pick me up.. " _She looked at Damon while saying the words.

Stefan looked at him with murderers eyes, then he turned and looked at Elena.

_" Why? " _

_" I think you know why.. " _Elena told him.

_" Can you please tell me what's going on here.. ? " _Damon raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Elena used all her strength to not cry.

_" He.. He hit me.. " _She closed her eyes, she was scared that he would do it again. A single tear ran down her cheek as she opened her eyes. She looked at them. They just stood there, looking at each other, their stare frightened her. It was so mean, evil, terrifying.

_" I don't wanna live with you right now, I'm gonna live with Damon for a few days.. " _

_" Before you're going to freaking Paris with him! " _After his words his fist met her face, he punched her hard, she was about to fall to the asphalt, but suddenly she was in Damon's arms, he had catched her. She was unconscious, he looked at Stefan with wide eyes.

_" The fuck are you doing!? " _

Stefan looked at the unconscious brunette lying in his brothers arms, what had he done? Damon could see from the look at his face that he hated himself, but that wasn't enough.

_" Why do you care? You don't know her! Why did she even call you? " _Stefan answered.

He couldn't answer to that. They just met, why did he care this much?

"_ Go inside Stefan, and don't ever do this again! " _

Damon carried her to his car and carefully put her down her down at the passenger seat, then he sat down by the wheel and started the car.


End file.
